Summer Vacation
by black hearted evil
Summary: It's summer vacation for Sonic and the gang... you know what that means... all hell will break loose. May change rating soon...
1. June's Horrors

**So, this is that random funny-ish fic that I told people about… if not a lot of people like it… off if goes! (into the endless trash bins of this site…)**

**Kai is mine… my bio has everything about her…**

**I can't believe I only got two people… Ghost and Dane…**

**Not too late to enter your oc! But… I'm only taking 5! Next 3 are gonna be in here…**

**Ghost the hedgehog-** Umm… who's Alec? Please don't tell me that your name is Alec Routhier… please, no… you aren't him, right? Because… if you are-

**Whatever, on with the story!**

"You know that I hate you, Sonic?" Kai asked him.

"Yeah… you mentioned that…" he said.

"Come on, Kai, Sonic… if you're gonna do the '7 minutes in heaven'… less talk, more making out!" Rouge laughed out.

**(A/N-If you don't know what 7 Minutes In Heaven is… then, you suck! Sorry, no! I was only kidding… it's a game where two people of the opposite gender are in a closet for… 7 minutes-hence the name- got it?)**

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU ADULTEROUS FUCK! How come you aren't in here?" Kai asked, inside the closet.

"Uh… shut the hell up!" Rouge yelled.

"I HATE SONIC! I WANTED SHADOW!" Kai yelled.

"Yeah, she hates So- I mean… me and wants Shadow!" Sonic yelled.

Rouge sighed. She grabbed Shadow.

"What the fuck are you doing? Get the hell off of me, you shithead!" Shadow said.

Rouge opened the closet door and pushed Shadow in. She then put Big in front of the door. Knuckles was cracking up.

"NOOOOOOOO! ROUGE! GET ME OUT! KAI'S A MENTAL BITCH! GET ME OUT! NOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled.

Kai had a huge smile on and jumped on Shadow.

"AAAHHH! OH, SHIT! GET HER OFF OF ME!"

Sonic was closing his eyes most of the time.

"Wow… sounds like they're having fun…" Knuckles said sarcastically.

"Then why don't we?" Rouge asked with an eyebrow up.

"YOU PEOPLE ARE SICK BASTARDS!" Tails yelled.

**(A/N-Tails-rich… everyone lives in his mansion… except Shadow who lives in his own mansion… he visits often when he's bored…)**

"Shut the hell up, Tails!" Amy yelled.

**A few seconds later…**

Shadow came crawling out of the closet, gasping for air. Sonic came out of the closet with wide eyes.

"I've seen things that girls have never showed me before… and I think I'm gonna puke…" Sonic said, turning green in the face.

"C'mon, it's summer vacation… live a little!" Rouge laughed out.

"Well… if you keep doing that, I'm not…" Shadow gasped out.

"Not gonna what?" Knuckles asked.

"LIVE, CRAP FOR BRAINS!" Shadow yelled at Knuckles.

"Jeez… sorry…"

"I just love summer vacation!" Kai said happily.

"Whatever… they just suck…" Amy said gloomily.

Everyone looked at her.

"Is she alright?" Knuckles asked.

_Flashback from yesterday…_

"_La la la la la la!" Amy was skipping down the road, singing about summer vacation…_

"_Shut the hell up!" everyone said._

"_Nope! Sorry!" she said happily._

_End flashback…_

"I guess it's that time of the month again…" Knuckles muttered.

"YOU BETTER SHUT UP, ECHIDNA, BEFORE I SKIN YOU AND THEN KILL YOU!" Amy yelled.

"Well… it's only the beginning of summer vacation… what do you guys want to do?" Rouge asked.

Everyone looked at Rouge.

"You know what we want to do?…" Espio asked her.

"Umm?"

"Everything…" Sonic said with an evil smile.

**That's the end for now... that's actually what one of my friends said when I asked them about this subject... she said it with an evil smile! So... I'm still looking for 3 more oc's... if not, I'll just go on with the 2 I have now...**


	2. The Worst and Best Summer Ever!

**(sigh) I'm really gonna regret this... but... I took more than five characters... (sigh) but... Dane and Ghost were still the first ones!**

**Ghost- **Sorry! I am sooo sorry! My friend/enemy Alec Routhier is on this site too... worse, he writes Sonic stories! So... I just assumed...

**Gahlik- **No, I didn't delete 'To Love Or Not To Love'… I just… don't like it… I **might**.

**V.B.-** Am I the **only** other person in your C2? I feel special! Yayness!

**IMPORTANT!- All the people that wanted to e-mail their oc to me, I've just enabled my e-mail whattchacallit… and… if you guys are really cool and e-mail me a lot, we can be pen pals! I currently have 3 pen pals from this site…**

"S-S-Sonic... you're scaring me..." Rouge said in a shaky voice.

"Mwuahahahahaha!" Sonic laughed.

Amy took her hammer and hit him on the head.

"Shut the hell up!" she yelled.

"Jeez... sorry." he said.

"When you say everything... do you also mean things that we don't usually do?" Kai asked.

Sonic and Knuckles shrugged. Tails got on his knees and begged not to mess his house.

"Okay then... I'm gonna call up some of my friends..." Kai said with a smile.

"Some?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah... maybe two... three..."

They looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She then sighed.

"Don't worry... it'll be less than twenty!" she laughed.

"Oh… Kai… don't mess up my house!" Tails whined.

"C'mon… it's just a few friends… umm… Redd, Gahlik, Scorch… Maddie, Vinny, Nexis… Leanna, Silver, Amanda… Celestial… and… Ghost and Dane!" Kai said happily.

**(A/N- Hammy ham ham… you can still e-mail me your character… as you've read above, I've enabled my e-mail thingie… so, that oc can still get in… and yes, go KnuxRouge!-and ShadAmy… but that's not in here…)**

"Maddie and Scorch?" Shadow gasped out.

"Leanna?" Amy yelled.

"Oh yeah… Leanna is Amy's older sister… and… Maddie and Scorch are… somehow related to Shadow…" Kai said.

Sonic and Knuckles had huge smiles on their faces. They started snorting and cracking up.

"Shut up, Sonic! You know that a party's not complete if we don't… beat the crap out of you…" Amy said.

"WHA-?" Sonic asked surprised.

Kai smiled and ran upstairs somewhere. How the hell should the author know where she ran? There are seven fucking floors in that house!

Tails was sobbing on the floor and having a complete breakdown. Amy took out her hammer, ready to hurt Tails. Knuckles was on the verge of getting drunk… and Sonic could just screw himself for all I care…

**(lol, sorry Sonic fans… I'm more of a Shadow fan… Knuckles too…and Rouge… and Amy… and Tails… basically, everyone that isn't Sonic… and I bash him a lot!)**

Kai ran back downstairs with a smile on.

"Okay… me and all the girls that I invited are having a sleepover upstairs! The boys… can stay down here and… party!"

Knuckles agreed to this. "On one condition…" he said.

"What? That's perfect, Knuckles! Why would you have a 'condition'?" Rouge asked.

"Lemme stay with the girls… please?" he begged.

Kai and Rouge shook their heads.

"Damnit! What am I supposed to do with Sonic, Espio, Tails, Vector, Charmy and other boys if there are no girls to try and hit on?" Knuckles asked.

"Think of something…" Rouge said. She then winked at Knuckles and climbed the stairs right behind Kai. The doorbell suddenly rang through the house.

"Oh… damnit! Now what?" Knuckles asked himself.

He walked over to the door and was surprised at who was waiting outside. It was a familiar (to him) black hedgehog who looked like Shadow… except she was a she.

"Hey Knuckles…" she said.

"M-M-M-Ma-Mad-d-die…" Knuckles stuttered.

"What? Don't like me?"

"I-I-I just… never told Rouge about you."

"WHAT?"

Maddie's red eyes seem to heat with anger.

"You know you wouldn't hurt me…" Knuckles said.

"Oh… I know…" Maddie sighed. Her arm reached Knuckles's shoulder.

"Umm?" Knuckles was… confused.

Maddie put both her arms around Knuckles. Rouge (by some strange coincidence) was walking down the stairs. She then saw Maddie and her mouth fell open.

"Umm… oh shit…" Knuckles mumbled.

"Maddie!" Rouge said loudly.

"Yeah?" she asked sweetly, arms still around Knuckles.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU-"

**I'm stopping right here… umm… if your character wasn't in this chappie, that means it'll probably be in the next one… and it's not too late! You can still tell me a few more oc's**!

**Hammy ham ham- **you can e-mail it!

**Celestial- **You still need to e-mail me about Celestial

**Gahlik- **I have no plan to continue 'To Love Or Not To Love'… unless you e-mail me a few ideas… 

**Jayln- **I just HAVE to put Jayln in here… a party isn't complete without her… and torturing Sonic… but that's a different category…


	3. More is Better Or Is It?

**I haven't updated this in a while… and ghost the hedgehog knows why…**

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU-… down here? We're supposed to be upstairs, silly!" Rouge said.

Maddie shrugged and ran upstairs…

**Upstairs…**

"I wanna bring my two bestest friends over!" Kai said happily.

"Who, Ms. Kai?" Cream asked.

"Jayln and-"

**Downstairs…**

Sonic waved a hand in front of Knuckles. Knuckles was left in a daze.

"Hey… Knuckles… wake up, c'mon… wake up!" he said.

The doorbell rang. Sonic walked over and opened it to find a few girls rush in and up the stairs. Sonic was trampled on top of and Knuckles was perfectly safe at the side.

**Super, super, super (repeat as many times needed…) short… I'm sorry, I have sooo much trubble writing! If… you have an idea (and you are a reviewer I know…) you can e-mail me with this… and… if you ARE going to do this… plz put your pen name in the subject part…**


	4. Amusement Park!

**Summer Vacation has been LONG over... I know... but the sequel that I'm thinking of is Winter Vacation... 2x the funny, 2x the perv-ness... and... 2x the romance? Whatever, it's still in the making... but, I'm serious this time, I'M ONLY TAKING 5 OC'S... AND ONLY ONE OC FROM A PERSON!**

**(ahem...) The idea in this story was e-mailed to me from my friend/onee-chan... anyway, amusement parks mean... getting sugar-hyper! Or... getting sugar-high... **

"Max!" Kai said happily.

"What? She acts like such a bitch sometimes!" Amy said.

"Well, too bad... I gotta see who is stronger... I've been winning all our battles ever since I met her..." Kai said with a smile.

"That's only because she's a slut who can't fight..." Rouge said.

"Umm... no, Rouge... that's you." Amy pointed out.

"Well, at least I fight better than her!" Rouge said with her tongue out.

"Ms. Kai... we can't just stay here... it'll be boring... how about the amusement park?" Cream asked.

"Yeah! And we can invite the boys so we can watch them get sugar-hyper and see all the stupid things they do!" Kai said.

"But... I thought this was girls only..." Rouge whined.

"Well... it'll be funny... right?" Amy asked.

"Duh! Otherwise, the author would have made this some stupid drama or something!" Kai said.

"Author?" Amy, Cream, and Rouge asked.

Kai smiled nervously. "N-n-never mind..." she said with her hand behind her head.

**Downstairs...**

The doorbell rang yet again. Sonic answered it this time. A few girls ran in... and headed straight upstairs. Sonic sighed, shaking his head... suddenly, a few boys walked in, looking bored. Sonic noticed some of them... Ghost... Vinny... Redd (shudders)... Gahlik... Nexis... Scorch... and... Dane?

**Upstairs...**

"Seeing Sonic sugar-high would make my day..." Jayln said.

"Yup!" Kai giggled.

Maddie walked through the bedroom door and Kai immediately stood up.

"Maddie! You came!" Kai said happily.

"Yeah, I'd never miss my sissie's summer vacation!" Maddie said.

Kai hugged Maddie. "Yay! Okay... now, we're going to the amusement park to watch the boys get drunk with sugar... wanna come with?" Kai asked.

"Duh! I could watch Sonic get beaten up anytime!"

**Done... and... done... and review!**


	5. Getting Worse and Worse

**Amusement parks rock! Except… they aren't like Six Flags or anything… damnit!**

**Anyway, I wuv watching people get sugar-hyper… they do the stupidest things ever…**

**TELL ME IF I GET THE CHARACTER WRONG! Oh… NO MORE OC'S!**

"What are we doing here again?" Shadow asked Kai and the other girls.

"Well, we wanna watch you get sugar-high!" Amy said happily.

Kai jumped. "N-n-no! What she meant was we wanna watch you… beat Sonic's ass in all the games!" she said.

Shadow shrugged.

"But… you gotta eat some… cotton candy first…" Rouge said.

Shadow's eyes suddenly widened. "A-a-a-and slushies… right?" he asked.

"Umm… and slushies… I guess…" Amy said.

The boys ran up to the sugar coated pink fluffiness and started eating gobs of the goo. Shadow and a few others slurped through the thick straws of slushies… Kai and the other girls were smiling evilly. Cream was laughing diabolically along with her half-sister Max.

After a few minutes, the boys were all hyper and fully regenerated to do something really embarrassing… Gahlik was standing far away from all the hyper people to prevent from getting hurt… Charmy just added even more hype by eating that… Dane was trying to meditate on a bench, but was often disrupted by frequent yells and screeches.

"Hey, Shadow…" Kai called him. "Wanna ride the Tunnel Of Love with me?"

"Fuck no! I'm going with the love of my life, Sonic!" he shouted.

"But… I wanted to go with Gahlik!" Sonic whined.

"Don't you dare drag me into this! Hell no! Get the hell away from me!" Gahlik shouted. He took out a Sonic voodoo doll and Sonic immediately stopped whining.

"Fine! I'll just go with Ghost!" Sonic yelled.

Sonic ran over to Ghost… Ghost then leaped up into Nexis's arms.

"What the fuck? Get off!" Nexis threw Ghost onto Shadow.

Shadow lost balance and fell into the Tunnel Of Love boat with Kai.

"Yay! I knew you'd see it my way!" Kai hugged Shadow tightly. Shadow struggled to get free from her death headlock of doom.

"Nooo! I wanted to go on the ride with him!" Jayln screeched out.

"Wow… look at all the madness!" Scorch said.

"Yup… and it'll just get worse… and worse… and worse… and worse-" Silver repeated over and over and over and over.

**Well… hyperness will get worse and worse! I know, that's not all of you… the rest of the OC's is in the next chappie.**

**AND I'M SERIOUS THIS TIME… ONLY 5 IN THE SEQUEL!**


End file.
